I just can't stop thinking of you
by Campushottie
Summary: Torrie Wilson is in love with John Cena but can wrestling get in the way of love?
1. the man of my dreams

Joanna's fan fiction Disclaimer: I do not own the whole WWE and Especially I do not own every single one of the WWE Superstars... an the title of this fan fiction, "Senorita" was from Justin Timberlake's "Justified" album  
  
"John".... "Felix".... "Anthony".... "Cena".... This name's came out of Torrie Wilson's mouth slowly and carefully  
  
"TORRIE!" A small voice wailed it was Stacy Keibler!  
  
"Hey, Girlfriend!" Torrie wailed back  
  
"Hey Torrie, want to drink some coffee or something?" Stacy said in an exhausted manner  
  
"No thanks Stace" Torrie said  
  
"Okay Torrie... If that's what you want!" Stacy said in a disappointed manner  
  
"Sorry... Stace ... I know you wanted to talk to me about Randy Orton and every thing" Torrie said in a really disappointed manner  
  
"Maybe some other time okay?" Torrie said in a calm way  
  
Torrie walked by John Cena's locker room  
  
And figuring out what John Cena was doing....  
  
Torrie was tying her Rubber Shoes... And all of a sudden.........  
  
She heard a male's voice saying her name four times trying to catch up with her.....  
  
When she turned around she saw a sexy, burning hot guy.......... It was.....was...was...W....A......S....!!! JOHN CENA! Her dream guy actually talked to her after she thought he was mad at her for causing John to get beat up by that French asshole, René Dupree  
  
Well hope you like the first part... let's see what will happen in the next chapter.... 


	2. you are my only one

Joanna's fic part 2 Disclaimer: I do not on any of the WWE superstars. And don't own the whole of WWE.  
  
John... and so surprised... your actually talked to me! I mean I really thought you would never ever talk to me! Torrie said in shock  
  
Huh? Why in the world will you ever think that I will never talk to you? John asked curiously  
  
"Umm.... Errrr......... huh..... Um you see..." Torrie was speechless and could not answer back  
  
"Were ever did you get that idea that I would never talk to you?" John repeated  
  
"Umm... Well you see... I thought all these times that you were mad at me!" Torrie said while closing her eyes  
  
"Okay.... Torrie let's get things strait.... Am certainly not mad at you..." John said carefully not to scare of Torrie  
  
"Oh... Okay..." Torrie said with calmness  
  
"Well... Got to go Torrie.... See ya later in the hotel dude...!" John said in excitement  
  
"Yeah... Later" Torrie said in calmness  
  
------------- At the hotel------------  
  
When John Cena Reached the hotel were the entire smack down superstars were staying in.  
  
And then he noticed Torrie. Smiling at John trough the clear glass of the hotel's coffee shop.  
  
"Hey Torrie...!" John was anxious to see her  
  
"Hey John!" Torrie was very eager to see him  
  
A moment of silence was made  
  
"SOOO... John do you want any thing to drink?" Torrie said calmly  
  
"No Thanks Torrie" John said in a sleepy voice 


	3. Thank's and the kiss

Disclaimer: once again I do not own any one in this story... BELIVE IT!  
  
"Hey... John... JOHN...JOHN!!" Torrie screamed in his ear  
  
"Huh... oh... AM AWAKE!" John said in an awakened manner  
  
"John what floor is you on?" Torrie said in a calm manner  
  
"Oh... 5th..." John said  
  
--------------------------------------------------- On the 5th floor-------- ----------------------------  
  
"Hey... hey... hey... JOHN! Torrie said in excitement  
  
"518..." John knew what Torrie asked before she can even speak  
  
"Okay John were here..." Torrie said in a clam low voice  
  
"Thanks for all your help Torrie" John said  
  
"Oh why don't you come in?" John said  
  
"Oh sure..!" Torrie said in a calm manner  
  
"Sit on the bed or anywhere you feel comfortable..." John said in an awakened voice  
  
"The bed is fine with me..." Torrie said  
  
"Torrie.... "John sat beside her  
  
"I....I... I...lov...." Torrie was trying to say something but John Kissed Torrie  
  
"Don't even bother saying love... because I love you too...!" John said  
  
Then all of a sudden Torrie pushed John on the bed... and they started taking their clothes of  
  
And That's how the story ends... 


End file.
